


Chosen

by Anonymous_Creator



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff and Angst, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Creator/pseuds/Anonymous_Creator
Summary: Marisha and Matt share a domestic moment at home and a fond memory.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> The first rule of shipping real life humans is -- don't ship the real life humans. Especially don't ship them anywhere they can SEE it. And for the good grace of green apples don't mention it in places outside of this. This is weird. You're here too, welcome to my weird, weirdling. Enjoy it, but let's respect the real life humans and keep it on the down low.
> 
> I also appreciate comments, all that being said. If you're feeling brave.

Marisha walked through their apartment in a carnivorous prowl. She made one pass on the fridge, opened the cabinets, and checked the fridge again. Matt observed this from the safety of the living room couch. He set aside his iPad and arched an eyebrow.

“Are you looking to eat something in particular?” He kept his voice neutral. Mostly. It hadn’t been the most restful of days for either of them, but sometimes Marisha’s energy bled into multiple realms at once.

“You,” she said, “You don’t even want to start any of that.” She turned the corner around the tiny island that separated the kitchen from the living room and stalked towards him. “I want a steak, cold in the middle, hot on the outside and an itsy bitsy side salad to threaten the steak with if it misbehaves.”

Matt broke into a grin which he quickly converted into an appeasing smile with arms out stretched as Marisha closed the distance between them. “This is going to be challenging at one in the morning. I know that you’d love Rendela’s, but they do close at eleven.”

Marisha grabbed him by the shoulders and mock shook him “I. Don’t. Care,” she said with dramatic emphasis. “Feed me, Seymour.”

“Oh crap. Yes, yes, just don’t eat me,” he managed to say between bits of laughter. Matt wracked his brain for options. Taco Bell was well -- it was what it was. Nothing fast food really sounded like it would come close to satisfying her demands. Marisha glared at him with intense silence.

“Denny’s?” He said in a tentative squeak.

Marisha flopped next to him on the couch and leaned on his shoulder. “It really is impossible to get a good steak at one in the morning, isn’t it?”

“Well, I can’t get you an excellent steak, but if you want--“

“Don’t. Don’t.” Marisha snickered and hugged his left arm. “How are you less suave than all your NPCs?”

Matt leaned over and kissed her on the head to hide the wobble in his stomach. He swallowed once to clear his throat. “I’m just glad I somehow landed you.”

Marisha stilled. “You didn’t land me. I chose you. Because you’re wonderful.”

Matt allowed himself a grimace and leaned his head on hers. There wasn’t a purpose to dredging this particular moat in the wee hours. They’d been through it before, and undoubtedly would again. His painful thoughts were always closer to surface when he was tired.

Easier to breath gently and smell the blackberry and vanilla from her shampoo. Easier to rest quietly and hope the moment would carry past him and leave him be.

“You okay?” Marisha said.

The playfulness was gone. Matt wished he could manage to be normal for day. Half a day. An hour, even. Anything that wouldn’t rob her of even a speck of joy.

Marisha ducked from under his chin and turned on the couch. She cradled his cheek with one hand while she used the other to tip his head towards hers.

Soft and gentle and sweet. The press of her lips to his. Not demanding.

Reminding.

A first kiss, stolen by her in just such a way. He could remember the smell of the ocean. They had left the bar and driven to shore, walked along the boards and leaned on a rail to watch a talented beachgoer guide a dragon kite with a twenty-foot tail through graceful swoops and dives. The sunset played over the surf and stretched out to the horizon in a gorgeous kaleidoscope of colors.

And then she turned, placed a single hand on his cheek, and with a shy smile she tipped his chin and kissed him.

A universe he thought he understood, in all it’s strange complexities, and how he fit in it, splintered apart and reformed around him. Around them. And it was amazing.

Marisha pulled back and ran her hand through his hair. She gave it a little tossle before she stood up and held out both hands in front of him. “Come on, you. Even a bad steak would be enough for me tonight.”

Matt put his hands in hers and allowed her to help leverage him to his feet. He caught her by the waist when she turned to walk away. He hugged her from behind, pulled her close and squeezed.

“God, I love you,” he said, his face tangled in the hair near her ear. He felt her weight settle against him.

“I love you, too.” She sighed as he kissed the nape of her hair and traced the line of her ear with his lips. “You’re not in the mood for Denny’s, are you?”

“We can go to Denny’s,” he said as he spun her around and continued to nuzzle the side of her cheek. “Eventually.” He ran his hands lightly along her shoulders and traced light delicate swirls along her back. He let his hands barely graze along the curve of her breasts.

Marisha bounced up onto her toes and back to her heels before she leaned into his touch. “Right.” She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. “Eventually.” 


End file.
